An object and advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved garden plow having adjustments for an engine in the engine carriage means, for the adjustment of the blade of the plow, for controls and levers on a handle bar mounted from the engine carriage for providing means to adjust, regulate, control and manipulate the adjusting capabilities of the mounted plow means, and for mounting structures to facilitate lever adjustability for extending downwardly the plow means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easily manipulatable garden tractor that does not feel as though it is being wrestled away from the operator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plow that provides a breakthrough in garden cultivation in that it is constructed of a main frame of solid steel, has a dual-pulling wheel in the front portion thereof and which is provided with two rear wheels smaller in size and are of rubber so spread apart that there is assistance in taking some of the bumps and the control for guiding the tractor through the soil. The dual front wheel permits one to stay on top of the seed bed or on a small ridge, and provides ease in steering from handlebars that are mounted on the engine carriage as it is pivotally mounted from an L-shaped member. By these means and objectives of the invention, the new garden tractor provides ease in steerage, plowing, and adjustability in applying the plow to the soil in any relative direction to the soil as is desired.
A further and general object of the present invention is to provide an improved garden plow used for breaking up the soil, laying off rows with ease, and cultivating a crop during his period of growth without rolling or driving over the crop in progress.